


sunshine

by nikomiel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikomiel/pseuds/nikomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kagehina- ish drabble in which hinata is sunshine personified (how original) and kageyama is a lonely dork as usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> first ever work. grammar = appalling, structure = even worse. sorry

sunshine.  
he’s all you see.

because sometimes it’s all cloudy in your head, and it’s all cloudy everywhere, and there is this heavy feeling in your stomach like you’re being dragged down but

you want to fly

really you do.

and then he breaks through the clouds, soaring above the net, and he just shines, his hair and his eyes and his determination, and you sense him shining there out of the corner of your eye

you turn

you see

he is flying. he is the sun.

the clouds disappear, the heaviness disappears, everything disappears.

watching him

you feel light.


End file.
